


To Pass or To Make A Pass

by Canadia69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Car Sex, Drivers Test, M/M, Mutual Hand jobs, Student Stiles, Teacher Peter Hale, age gap, but feelings happened, goddamnit, this was suppose to be pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadia69/pseuds/Canadia69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is going for his drivers test.<br/>His teacher is a fucking hotty.<br/>This test just got a whole lot harder.<br/>And not just the test.</p><p>——<br/>This summary is awful, but you get the idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Pass or To Make A Pass

**Author's Note:**

> So this started out as simple blow me and I'll let you pass porn in my head.  
> I don't know what happened.  
> Also I changed ages to suit me.

There was nervous.

 

And then there was Stiles, the kid with ADHD, can never stop moving, going for his driving test nervous. 

 

He has been driving for months with his dad, with Melissa. 

And now he's finally ready.

Finally ready to take the test and drive on his own.

He's booked his test and today's the day.

He is so gonna pass.

 

"I am so going to fail."

"Stiles," his father sighed at the sight of his disgruntled son.

"You're going to do fine. Melissa says you're a natural and I agree. I'm not worried."

Stiles slammed his head onto the dashboard of his father's car.

"But you're not the one taking the test" he whined.

His father sighed, "stiles.."

His father pulled up to a large grey building, "You'll be fine. Now get out and go."   

"But Daaad.. "

Stiles whined but reluctantly got out of the car anyway. He turned to wave to his father who simply gave him a thumbs up.

'This is gonna suck.' Stiles turned away from his father and started walking up to the building.

 

Not ten minutes later was he in the drivers seat and his instructor beside him. His very hot instructor. Like surface of the sun hot. 

This test just got ten times harder.

Fuck.

 

To Stiles' surprise it wasn't hard at all, well, not the test. The instructor was extremely diligent when it came to his job. He gave simple direction and Stiles followed.

Needless to say, he passed.

When they pulled into parking lot of the driving building, the instructor(Peter he said his name was) told Stiles to pull the car around back. 

Stiles undid his seatbelt and went to get out of the car before he felt a hand on his arm.

"Don't you want some help with that?" 

At first Stiles didn't follow,

"The door? No man I think I got it.."

Peter moved his hand from Stiles arm and started to move it down. 

Oh.

That.

"Um.." The first thing Stiles thought was 'holy shit.' The second thing however was 'this jackass is gonna fail me if I say no.'

"Look, uh I-" Peter seemed to understand.

"Just to be clear you've already passed. I am simply.." he thought for a moment before "making a pass" Stiles laughed at that.

"That was horrible."

"It made you laugh, couldn't have been that bad." Peters hand was on Stiles thigh, his thumb rubbing small circles on the inside.

"So, what do you say? It couldn't have been comfortable driving with that the whole time. Think of this as a reward for passing."

"You want to..with me? Why?"

Peter thought for a moment, considering.

"I like you." He said simply. As if that was a good reason.

Wait.

Isn't it?

"You like me? You could be a serial killer for all I know have your way with me and then leave me for dead. I don't even think I know your last name-"

"Hale." Stiles stopped his ramblings at the interruption.

"Huh?"

"My last name. It's Hale." Peter smirked at the look on the boys face.

"And I know yours is Stilinski, I know Stiles isn't your real name, I know your father is the sheriff, I know how nervous you were about this test, I also know you have adhd, and sure even if most of that wasn't written down here, I would still know."

"Uh, I-" Stiles was silenced by a mouth covering his. 

The lips were soft.

Though it wasn't a gentle kiss, it was hot and greedy, making Stiles moan and writhe into it.

It only lasted a few seconds before Peter pulled away, a sad look on his face.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

Stiles shook his head. 

"Sorry I-" Peter pressed in for another kiss, almost hungry. Starved.

Like he needed to get as much as he could now before this ended. 

Peter pressed his tongue to Stiles lips asking for entrance which Stiles gladly gave. 

Peter pushed his tongue in, sweeping over every corner of his mouth, tasting him. Stiles moaned, and shifted in his seat.

Without breaking the kiss Peter pulled at him, urging him over, before Stiles had, not so gracefully, landed in Peters lap.

Stiles started to grind down mercilessly onto Peter, eliciting a groan from the man.

His hands grabbed at Stiles' hips to hold him still causing the boy to whine into his mouth.

"P-Peter.."

"Shh baby, it's okay I got you." Peter moved his mouth to Stiles jaw and down.

Down along his neck, causing Stiles to turn his head exposing even more for the man.

Peter took what he was given.

Licking and biting at the exposed flesh.

Leaving hickeys and biting hard enough to bruise. Not that Stiles was complaining. Cause he wasn't. At all.

"P-peter I, I need m-more" Stiles had become lax in the man's hold, letting him work his neck, before trying to move again to grind down, but Peters grip held.

"More? More what?"

Stiles blushed at having to word his thoughts.

"Just..more..Peter please!"

"Tell me what you want baby." Peter had moved back to mouthing at the boys neck.

Stiles was panting now, trying for friction he wasn't getting.

"Touch me!! Please! I want to cum!"

Peter took one hand off of Stiles hip and grabbed hold of his neck to pull him into a deep kiss.

When he let go, he grabbed for Stiles belt practically ripping it off.

He pulled at the boys pants, causing the button to pop off and the zipper to open.

The noise of relief Stiles made when Peter finally got a hand around his cock would have made him come himself, if it werent for his own constricting jeans.

Peter was slowly working Stiles cock, teasing. He didn't want it to end yet. He wanted to savour every moment. Incase it was the last.

He removed his hand only once to lick along his palm to help slick the way.

He almost didn't notice as Stiles started to work his own pants, having slight trouble with the belt, but soon got it out of the way.

Peters grip on Stiles cock tightened when his own was met with a sweaty heat.

"I'm so close Peter, so-" Peter took Stiles into another hungry kiss as they both worked each other.

Peter was sure he would be fired. It was clear what was happening in this car should anyone happened upon them.

But he had Stiles in his lap panting and moaning his name. He could care less about his job. 

Peter moved back to Stiles neck, as he felt himself get closer and closer he sank his teeth into the boy and came.

Stiles cried out from the bite, only to come a second later.

Stiles fell into Peter, letting the man take all his weight. Peter didn't seem to mind.

After a moment Stiles felt Peter card his fingers through his hair, breathe him in.

"Well..that was..awesome." Peter huffed out a small laugh.

"Yes, awesome definitely covers it."

after a beat of silence Stiles spoke up again.

"Hey, look um.. before, you said I didn't remember you.. that wasn't exactly true." Stiles cast his eyes down, almost ashamed.

"I didn't at first, when I got in the car or even the test, but when you made that horrible 'making a pass' joke I thought maybe, but then you said Hale and I knew, I was going to tell you but you kinda interrupted me. With your ton-"

Peter took Stiles mouth again, short and sweet before pulling back, resting his face in the crook of Stiles neck.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you though, I mean it's not like I didn't used to see you all the freaking time."

"Well it has been a few years, though you're right, it's not as though my looks have changed."

"Is it weird?" Stiles went to pull back a little but Peter had wrapped his arms around his waist keeping him in place.

"Is what weird?" He mumbled into his neck. 

 "This? Us? I mean you're kinda like almost twice my age." 

Peter huffed at that.

"First rude, I am only 27. Second you are 18. Perfectly legal." 

"I'm 18 sure, but my father is the sheriff."

Stiles gave a sad smile.

"Then I'm sure he'll want to meet me again, won't he?"

Stiles perked up at that and pressed a chase kiss to Peters lips.

"Yea..I'm sure he will." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well???? I didn't explain who Peter was because I figured you all have good imaginations.  
> I may or may not make a sequel.  
> Depends on life.  
> Lemme know what you think :3


End file.
